


Death Spiral

by Jesse_Rae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris's boyfriend is named Masumi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, References to Sex, Sexual Themes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, mentions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Rae/pseuds/Jesse_Rae
Summary: Victor Nikiforov was an absolute idiot. Everyone accepted that fact.Okay, maybe not everyone accepted that fact. He was an absolute genius when it came to the ice. His choreography was indescribable; his step sequences were enchanting.However, when it came to his love life, Victor was absolutely obtuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic for Victuuri Week! I hope you all enjoy! Please check out all the other fics in the collection because they are all spectacular!
> 
> #VictuuriWeekDay8
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy!

Victor Nikiforov was an absolute idiot. Everyone accepted that fact.

Okay, maybe not everyone accepted that fact. He was an absolute genius when it came to the ice. His choreography was indescribable; his step sequences were enchanting.

However, when it came to his love life, he was absolutely obtuse.

Sure he knew what being ‘in love’ felt like, but there was something inherently different between being ‘in love’ and knowing what love was.

Being ‘in love’ was the warm feeling you felt in your stomach when seeing the other person. Being ‘in love’ was a chaste peck on the cheek when waking up in the morning. Being ‘in love’ was giving unnecessarily over-the-top gestures to prove how absolutely ‘in love’ you were.

Love, on the other hand, had no definite qualities.

Yuuri supposed Victor simply didn’t know a thing about love.

Yuuri’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doors clicking shut. He looked up, acknowledging the person who has walked in. He inwardly groaned at the sight of Victor’s longtime friend Christophe Giacometti. He knew he was only here on behalf of Victor in a desperate attempt to get them to stop fighting. Yuuri didn’t think he needed to be scolded right now.

“Oh Yuuri,” sang Christophe as he came closer to the rink.

“Oh hey. I’m a bit busy right now. Can you come back later?” Yuuri asked, trying not to show his annoyance. True, he was in the middle of perfecting his short program routine for the season. Chris didn’t need to know that he was doing anything in his power to ignore Victor.

“Too busy to talk to me?” Chris asked, pretending to be offended by his statement.

“Just a bit,” Yuuri sneered coldly.

He turned his attention back to the ice. He circled around the rink once, hoping that Chris would understand and simply leave He silently knew the flamboyant skater was only here because his fiancé - no, Victor - sent him as some sort of messenger. He couldn’t him get any satisfaction, even if it was just practice, after all.

The corners of Chris’s lips turned upwards. He leaned against the banister, not swayed by Yuuri’s cold demeanor. “Oh come on, don’t tell me you’re too busy for friends, Yuu-chan."

"It’s Yuuri,” he corrected with a scowl. Only Victor was allowed to call him Yuu-chan.

“I tell you this daily, Christophe,” he commented, containing his loop around the rinks. He wouldn’t get side tracked by Chris’s suave words.

“You wound me,” he sighed and placed a hand over his heart as if he had actually been wounded. From the not-so-brief interactions he had with Chris, he had learned that - yes - he was always this dramatic. He would often resort in such theatrics to sway Yuuri (or anyone, for that matter) to agree to his shenanigans. But not today. Yuuri wouldn’t be swayed by the young Swiss skater.

“I’m upset you don’t see me as a friend. I am the reason you and your lovely fiancé are together, after all,” he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

“Enough of that talk. That was a lifetime ago,” Yuuri pointed out. He could hardly believe the other even remembered that as he himself tried to block out such horrible memories. It wasn’t something he was proud of, after all.

“It wasn’t just because of you,” he pointed out smoothly.

"Ah yes, I seem to remember that night quite well. You were drunk, maybe there was a pole,“ he said, pulling out his phone for proof.

Yuuri stumbled a bit at his words. He grabbed onto the boards in a feeble attempt to stabilize himself on the ice. Once stable, he glared at him in an attempt to understand what ridiculous game he was trying to play to get him to apologize.

"He was stricken. Surely you of all people noticed,” Chris noted, pulling out a photo of Victor blushing at Yuuri’s drunken advances. “What do you say in English? Love at first sight, hm?"

"You’re being ridiculous,” Yuuri scoffed, leaning against the boards. “I’d hardly say it was love at first sight."

"Whatever you say,” he scoffed with a dramatic wave of his hand.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. It was obvious he was becoming increasingly frustrated with the other’s presence and wished nothing more than that he would leave his rink immediately.

“Love at first sight doesn’t exist,” Yuuri reminded him with a scowl. “You always think there’s something when there isn’t. That’s going to get you into trouble."

"Then how would you explain all of his attempts to flirt with you before you were together?"

"That’s just Victor’s usual charming self,” he bit sarcastically.

“Mmhm,” he hummed, unconvinced. “How about when you not so accidentally liked all of Victor’s Instagram photos, even the ones from months ago."

Yuuri scoffed. "It was an honest mistake."

"Or when you two-"

"I get it!” Yuuri shouted, promptly stopping Chris from bringing up any other horrid memories. “Now will you kindly get out? I have much work to do and would rather not have it tainted."

"You should make up with Victor. Heaven knows you’re miserable without him.”

Yuuri locked his arms across his chest. “I’m not fighting with that big idiot!”

Chris rolled his eyes. “You’re a dreadfully awful liar."

"Shut up!"

"Then why aren’t you with him? Usually you two eat dinner together. Explain that.”

“Are you stalking me?” he asked, absentmindedly picking at the ice stuck in his toe pick.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I have much better things to do than follow your boring love life. No, Victor was merely moping around, spurting nothing except "where’s Yuuri? I miss him” and “is he still mad at me?”. It gets dreadfully boring after the first eight times.“

"Then tell him I was finishing my routine. He’d be thrilled. He’s my coach after all. He’d probably love to hear how much I’m practicing.”

“Or avoiding him?” Chris suggested with a raised eyebrow.

“So what if I am?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he wasn’t one to hide his emotions very well, but it hurt all the same that Chris could easily detect his ulterior motives. “It’s none of your concern."

"The pursuits of l'amour are always my concern."

"Is that your way of saying that you want to get into my pants?"

"Hardly. I just wish to see the passion back into your relationship. Or is it gone when you got engaged."

"I hardly think you should be giving me relationship advice seeing as you’ve never kept one more like seven days.” He knew it was harsh to say but he supposed it was only fair, after all. He didn’t take too kindly all the criticism he was receiving about his own relationship.

“And why not? I’m Swiss French, I know everything about love."

"Sure…” he said, dragging out the word much longer than it needed to be. “Because your relationships are going any better."

"I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Chris replied with a huff. “My relationship is very healthy."

"I’d hardly call your fling of the week a relationship, let alone a healthy one.”

“Masumi and I have been dating for one year now."

"Good for you; would you like an award?” Yuuri asked sarcastically. He knew it was immature to attack someone else’s love life, especially when his was in such a crisis, but he simply couldn’t help it. “Now will you please leave me alone? I’m a very busy person, you know."

Chris locked his arms across his chest. "Not until you make up."

"Why do you care so much anyways? I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you. Maybe when you make fun of my relationship, but never hate. Besides, your dear fiancé has been annoying me about how great you are and I don’t think I could take it anymore."

"And how is that my problem?"

"If you made up, he wouldn’t be showing me thousands of pictures of your love life asking me if you still love him. It’s quite disgusting, if you ask me."

"Then what do you want me to do? Rush in and apologize? He’s the one who’s wrong!” Yuuri said with a pout. It was true, he had done nothing wrong. He had simply suggested to add a quadruple axel to his repertoire when Victor had begun to yell at him for even suggesting such a ridiculous notion.

“Maybe you should. Look, I’m not going to beat around the bush. You’re thinking about this too logically, that’s you’re problem. Love is about spontaneity. There’s no passion in your relationship. Let’s be honest, Victor is bored with you. When was the last time you did anything fun?"

"Is this supposed to be advice?” Yuuri asked skeptically. “This isn’t exactly making me feel better.”

“Answer my question."

”…I don’t know. Last week maybe? We’ve been busy with making my routine.“ Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember. They had been so caught up in practicing that they hadn’t exactly been doing anything all that romantic lately.

"See. A long time. If I know about anything, I know about love. And I can tell Victor is getting bored. And when someone is bored, they tend to leave. Especially Victor."

"I know whenever you’re bored you throw your flings away like crumpled paper, but a real lover like Victor isn’t like that,” he defended.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. He’s going to get sick of all this fighting."

Yuuri contemplated his words. Was Victor truly bored with their relationship? Was he actually thinking about leaving?

”…do you really think so?“

"Yuuri, my dear, I know so. I am practically his brother."

"Then what should I do?” he asked miserably.

"Don’t bore him. You need to change your approach. Maybe act more romantic. Put on some sexy outfit, doll yourself in some lipstick. You know what, act like me!“

"You want me to talk with my hands and dramatically speak in French?” Yuuri suggested playfully.

“Well that would be a start. Then maybe you can get a blond undercut and call yourself Christophe 2."

Yuuri rolled his brown eyes. "You’re an ass, you know that?"

Chris smirked triumphantly. "I take that as a compliment."

"Of course you do."

"Ah, it’s always like you to bite the hand that feeds."

"You really think he’s getting bored?” Yuuri asked, ignoring his prior statement.

Chris shrugged. “Wouldn’t hurt to try something new."

"Alright. What do you suggest?”

* * *

“Hey, Yuuri! I’ve missed you. It’s about time you-"

Victor was cut of at the sight of Yuuri. His throat went dry seeing his fiance’s rather scandalous attire. Yuuri was adorned in his Eros costume from the previous year’s competition. Sure it fit a bit more snugly in a few areas, especially around the waist and thighs, but it was the off-season after all. Victor drank in his fiance’s look.

He was leaning against the doorway, his hair nearly slicked back. His eyes were glossy, half lidded with his glasses forgone for contacts. He licked his glossed lips that were painted a dark red shade that made Victor weak at the knees.

"Hi, Victor,” he said, his voice low and husky.

Victor swallowed. “H-hi to you too."

Yuuri snorted at his little fumble. "Ah well don’t let me interrupt your dinner. I even brought some wine.” He held up the bottle of wine for proof, wagging it in Victor’s face as if it were some sort of victory prize. “Chris got some from Switzerland and I know how much you love his wine."

Victor blue eye’s widened. He couldn’t believe Yuuri would be so thoughtful as to bring him Swiss wine, especially since they were supposedly fighting. He supposed it was simply just close to Valentine’s Day after all. "You know me so well."

"Anything for my love,” he said. He walked over to the kitchen table where his lover was seated. He was obviously waiting for him to arrive seeing as he didn’t have any food or cutlery out.

Yuuri planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. The gesture left a small ring of makeup on his otherwise perfect skin as if to mark him as Yuuri’s.

“Mm I guess…so did you get a lot of work done?” Victor asked, quick to change the subject.

"I finished planning my routine for now. I’m all yours tonight,“ he said, his voice low and husky. The sound of his sensual voice made blood rush towards Victor’s lower regions. He tried to ignore his absolute desire to ravish his fiance on the kitchen table.

"I guess you’re not mad anymore?” he asked, trying to steer the conversation towards something less intimate.

“Heavens, no.” Yuuri draped his arms around Victor’s neck, his lips inches away from his ear. “Why would I be mad at the love of my life?"

"I don’t know…you were really mad when I told you that you can’t do a quad axel."

Yuuri pulled away.

In all of the ruckus of recreating himself, he had forgotten all about their petty argument. One minute he was attempting a quadruple axel. The next minute he was on the verge of tears, fighting over stupid Valentine’s Day cards. He knew it was a stupid argument, but it left him wondering if Victor even loved him anymore. He had to pretend it didn’t matter, for the sake of their relationship.

"Oh no, don’t worry,” Yuuri lied with a wave of his hand. “I’m not mad anymore.”

“Really? Cause whenever we fight, we usually end up not talking for days until I admit that you’re right we have makeup sex where you top-"

Yuuri chuckled, promptly cutting off whatever intimate - albeit sexy - remark Victor was going to say. On a usual day, he would’ve smacked Victor on the shoulder for being so crude and mocking him like that.

"Don’t be silly. It was a stupid argument. I mean, Valentine’s Day cards? What a silly thing to fight over."

"Heh,” Victor chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “I guess we’re not going to have makeup sex tonight, huh?”

“Whatever you’d like. I’d ever let you top."

Victor bolted straight up. "Are you feeling okay? You never say that I should top.”

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. “You top all the time."

"Not during makeup sex.” His hands quickly touched Yuuri’s forehead, desperate to see if he was running warm. That must’ve been the explanation for all of this odd behavior.

“Do you have a fever?"

"A fever? Heavens no,” he said, chuckling at the mere notion that he was sick. Couldn’t he be sexy without his fiance thinking he was out of his mind? Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

“Maybe I’m feeling hot, but that might be because of you,” Yuuri continued.

“Okay, Yuuri, what’s up?” Victor asked, standing to face his partner. He placed a hand on his hip, desperate for answers. “You’re acting all weird."

"I am certainly not, love,” Yuuri defended, crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn’t help it that being Chris’s definition of sexy was so different from his normal personality. But if that’s it took to save his relationship, he’d do it one thousand times over.

“Did you switch bodies with Chris? It certainly sounds like it,” he suggested, plausibly.

Yuuri pouted. “Of course not! Can’t I surprise my lover without being accused every which way?"

"Are you drunk or something?"

"What? No!"

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, fake innocence dripping from his words. He didn’t think Victor would catch on to his little charade, especially not this early. Chris said that they would surely be a couple once again before Victor could figure out Yuuri’s motives. So much for ever trusting Chris’s advice again.

“This!” Victor said, gesturing to Yuuri. “The wine! The outfit! The sexy voice! The red lipstick! Don’t tell me you’re blind. You never do anything like this!"

"That’s not true!” Yuuri pouted, pursing his bottom lip out.

“You think my romance is overrated."

"When did I say that?"

"You basically say that everyday!” Victor defended, his arms locked across his chest. “Plus, you don’t even want to celebrate Valentine’s Day."

"That’s not true!"

"You told me not to buy you a fancy suit and tie because you’re never going to wear it."

"Yeah but…"

Victor shifted his weight to his left leg. "So what’s really up with you? I don’t want anymore lies."

"I’m not lying,” Yuuri admitted, unconvincingly.

“Are you trying to guilt me? I’m sorry about the Valentine’s Day thing and I’m sorry about the quadruple axel but you’ve got to tell me what’s going on.” He took Yuuri’s hands into his own, his fingers tracing soothing circles.

Yuuri’s eyes looked down, not wanting to look at Victor’s disappointed face when he told him. “Fine. The truth is, I really did want to surprise you. Chris told me you’re bored with me and that you’d leave."

Victor sighed. "And you believed Chris!?"

"He had a point!” he protested, pulling his hands out of Victor’s grip. “We’re always getting mad at each other and fighting. We fight at least once a week. Not to mention at basically every competition."

"Well we can’t be happy all the time,” Victor remarked with a shrug.

“Chris and Masumi never seem to fight,” he pointed out bitterly. From Yuuri’s point of view, Chris and Masumi were the picture perfect couple. They would support each other at competitions, brought each other gifts, and didn’t fight about the smallest things. Sometimes he wondered why his relationship wasn’t like that

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that?” Victor asked, offering him a smile.

“You’re not getting bored?” Yuuri asked, looking up at Victor through his long eyelashes. "You don’t want to leave me?“

Victor wrapped his arms around his fiance. "Yuuri, I wouldn’t ever leave you. Seriously. I love you for you."

"Really?"

"Of course,” he said, as if it were the most obvious statement in the world. “I don’t just marry anyone, you know. Contrary to what the tabloids might say, I love only you. So why don’t we skip the wine and cuddle on my bed like we usually do?"

"Mm that’s much better,” Yuuri agreed, welcoming the warmth Victor’s embrace provided.

“But don’t think I forgot about the makeup sex."

Victor smirked. "That’s the Yuuri I know."

"I guess Chris doesn’t know everything about love, huh?” Yuuri pointed out.

“Well that’s not true. I wouldn’t mind if you talked like that some more. It’s making me hot."

Yuuri pulled himself out of Victor’s embrace. "Just for that, I’m trying a quadruple axel tomorrow.”  
  
 _The end._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> For reference, this is a death spiral: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_spiral_(figure_skating)
> 
> If you would like, please check out my other yuri on ice fics!
> 
> Thank you and have a wonderful Valentine's Day!


End file.
